


A New Underworld

by Kitty Rainbow (KittyRainbow)



Category: Artemis Fowl - Colfer
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-18
Updated: 2006-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyRainbow/pseuds/Kitty%20Rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carla Frazetti has heard there's somebody new in town. Somebody useful. And she wants to get them on her side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Underworld

Carla spotted the girl. Yes, that was her. The blonde hair, wide eyes, cute button nose. Exactly like the photo her contact provided. Lili, the contact had called her. Lili Frond, once royalty. Once a fairy.

She was wandering between the racks of fine clothes. Carla heard her give a longing sigh.

Carla slipped an arm around Lili's shoulders. "I see you appreciate the finer things in life. I think I might be able to offer you a position working with me."

"Oh," cooed Lili, brightening. "What are you? A fashion designer?"

"No." Carla smiled, sharklike. "Something much better."


End file.
